Madam Mayor
by RaygunRenee
Summary: Regina surprises Emma with handcuffs when they move to the bedroom. Little does she know, Emma has a surprise of her own.


Madam Mayor

* * *

**A/N: Ahem right this is definitely not the you're getting onto Behemoth as soon as you can Author update, sorry not sorry. But right now I'm sorta displaced(getting a new place tomorrow like OAO!) and I only get to my pc for like two hours a day so things pop up on my phone on my walk to work every morning. This was one of them. I've may have been bingeing a ton of OUAT fics and decided to take a crack at my own. Also just so ya know WARNING, it has some dirty bedroom talk/questionable fluff? Touching is in there somewhere too. Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't underestimate me Miss Swan. You don't know what I am capable of." Regina said in a low, sexy purr.

Emma gulped, her green eyes watched the woman straddling her hips, giving the smooth olive skin that snuck through the blouse and skirt all of her attention. Regina stared back as she pulled her hips against Emma, moaning as she felt Emma pressed against her. The blonde on the other hand, groaned in a mix of lust and discomfort. The little secret that she had kept the past twenty-eight years from everybody, even her parents, was straining uncomfortably against her jeans. Eager to show the Mayor that it too was enjoying her attention. It didn't help that she was turned on all the more by the fact that she was currently stripped down to her white tank top and jeans and handcuffed to Regina's bed. The mayor wanted to properly punish her after all. Emma huffed and fought the growing pressure in her jeans as best as she could. "And if I do baby?" Emma said and wiggled her brows. Regina's smile only widened at the blonde's response. Her disobedience would be punished. And that smug tone in her voice would be extinguished, if it was the last thing she did. "Miss Swan, you know my title." She growled, her fingers tracing down across Emma's skin. She bit her lip as she felt her sheriff's abs at her fingertips. They were one of the many things Regina enjoyed about her sheriff. Her touch alone had the blonde hot and bothered. "You will address me by it, if you know what's good for you, Miss Swan."

Emma squirmed in her jeans and couldn't stop a whimper of pain from escaping her lips. She couldn't take it any more. "Take my jeans off. Baby, please? It hurts." Emma begged as she squirmed in pain. A moment longer and she'd explode in her pants.  
"Emma, I give the orders-" Regina stopped. She'd seen Emma play before but now her soft brown eyes widened at the realisation that the blonde was in actual pain. "Okay Emma." Regina spoke softly as her fingers quickly moved to the zipper on Emma's jeans and tugged them down. She looked in shock as eleven inches of... that, sprung out with a gasp of relief from Emma and gave a meaty smack against her abdomen. Emma saw the fear swell in Regina's eyes. It was the same as when she was a child. Sure her thing hadn't been as developed back then but she'd been branded as a freak. Countless Foster Parents sent her away when they found out, rejecting her for something beyond her control. "Regina, I can explain." Emma said and tightened her grip on Regina, hoping that she would stay at least long enough to hear her excuse.  
"Swan, this is a... You hid this for the last four months of our relationship?"  
Emma nodded, slowly. "I, did. Regina. Everyone I cared about in the past rejected me because of it. I was afraid you would too."  
"Really Swan, I'm more impressed that you managed for so long. Does anyone else know?" Regina asked, her eyes not leaving Emma's. The blonde shook her head making Regina smile as she leant down and took Emma's lips in a tender kiss. "Then it's our little, well not so little secret." Regina chuckled and brushed her fingers down over Emma's length. Emma gasped as she pushed her cock against Regina's fingers, hoping that the olive-skinned woman would take a hint. From the devious smile tugging at her lips, Regina knew very well what Emma was asking for. Her fingers trailed oh so gently up Emma's length, applying just enough pressure to see Emma squirm in delight as she caressed every inch of Emma with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Baby!" Emma groaned. Her hips were meeting Regina each time her fingers teased her as they slid down to her hilt. Regina licked her lips. Her fingers stopped and she looked at the green eyes staring needily up at her. "Baby..."  
"Miss Swan, you know you can ask me anything you want." Emma gasped as Regina pressed her mouth against her stomach. Her lips curled into a teasing smirk as she ran her tongue over Emma's set of well-defined abs. "Anything." She added with a wink that didn't go unnoticed.  
"Baby, I want your mouth." Emma said, biting her bottom lip as she stared at the ones smothering her lower stomach in tantalising little kisses.  
"Oh? And where do you want my mouth, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, her satisfaction flowing from each word.  
Emma rolled her eyes, her mind struggling to form the words as Regina reminded her of the fingers still wrapped around her cock. "Mmm baby, you know where. Oww!"  
Regina slapped her ass. The brunette playfully avoiding Emma's request. "Let's get you out of these hideous things first shall we, Miss Swan?" Emma nodded and raised her hips up so Regina could tug her jeans the rest of the way off. They went flying somewhere in the room and Regina made sure they were as far from her as possible. "Baby I thought you loved my jeans." The garment left the duo with their eyes locked. "Miss Swan..." Regina purred and ran her fingers along Emma's cock once more. Emma twitched from the combination and had to fight herself from exploding there and then in her Calvin Kleins. "... My title." The look of defiance in the green eyes that Regina loved earned Emma another slap across her ass. "Miss Swan, I'm waiting." She said as her fingers danced around the hem of Emma's boyshorts teasingly, making sure that Emma felt her fingertips venturing underneath.

"Well?" Regina asked. She was eager to explore every inch of Emma and that included her newfound endowment. Every thick, juicy inch of it. Regina licked her lips and cursed herself for getting herself so riled up as she fought the urge to give in and just tear Emma out of her shorts. "Miss Swan." Regina said impatiently and huffed as her fingers traced over the bulge in Emma's boyshorts. She moaned as her mind tormented her with the idea of taking the Sheriff, all the way. The little smile turned to a frown when she saw Emma smiling cockily at her.  
"Baby, what's up?" Emma asked and rolled her hips against Regina's thighs. The little huff that escaped Regina's pretty little lips told Emma more than she needed to know that she was winning, sort of. Unfortunately, it had been quite a while since Emma last found someone and especially someone so alluring. "Enjoying my cock, baby?" Emma asked cheekily and moaned as Regina brought her hand across her ass again. "Fuck baby, that's so unfair."  
"Emma! At least have some dignity when taking your punishment."  
Emma flashed her a smile and wiggled her hips again. "Baby you're so sexy I could hump your legs right now and get off- Nnng! Fuck." Emma moaned as she felt Regina caress her ass with her hand again. "I've been a bad girl, baby."  
"I know." Regina said and rolled her eyes. She enjoyed Emma dirty talking when they made out. It was nearly humorous to hear the filth that rolled out of her mouth, she enjoyed it even though it lacked any touch of class.  
"Mmm, are you gonna punish me Madam Mayor?" Emma asked seductively and rolled her hips again.  
Regina's face lit up as she heard the words. A pleased smile crossing her face as she leant down and kissed Emma. "What was that, baby?"  
"OH shit." Emma muttered as Regina ran her fingers underneath Emma's tank top. "Baby I didn't mean..." The kisses Regina planted against her stomach nearly pushed her over the edge. "Baby." Emma said and bit her lip. Regina was slowly trailing her kisses upwards. She lifted her gaze and met Emma's when her hands reached her breasts.  
"Miss Swan, now that's a good girl." Regina purred and smiled as her she gently tugged on the little pink nipples on Emma's breasts. "If you want me then Miss Swan then you'll have to convince me."  
"This isn't enough baby?" Emma asked and huffed as she felt her cock pressing against Regina's tights. Regina bit her lip and squeezed Emma to keep control of the situation. Emma yelped, the little pinch on her nipples went rather unappreciated. "Baby... That hurt." Emma's nearly smiled as Regina leant down and pressed kisses against the reddening skin.  
"I'm sorry Emma, but you to need to remember who is in charge." Regina kissed Emma's nipple again and licked it before she looked up to the blonde. "Better?"  
"Mmm, you're tongue is so good baby. I wanna feel it in my mouth too, Baby." Emma huffed and stared at Regina.  
Regina forgot to protest as she kissed Emma. She also forgot about the pressure against her thighs as her world narrowed down to the lips pressed so tenderly against hers. "I love you Emma."  
"Mmm are you sure, I think I need some more proof." Emma chuckled as Regina broke away and kissed the skin on her neck. Her teeth tugged roughly, rough enough to leave a mark.  
Regina's brown eyes dominated Emma as she stared at her and frowned. "Emma you're mine and I love you, baby. Proof enough for you?"  
"Uhuh! God baby, say it again, please?" Emma moaned as Regina dropped back down to her breasts.


End file.
